


The Memories We Shared

by Mrs_Potts_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Potts_Stark/pseuds/Mrs_Potts_Stark
Summary: "Margret ‘Peggy’ Carter has passed away"Everyone immediately went to comfort Steve everyone but Tony. Suddenly a phone started its sing-song tone from Tony’s pocket. When he picked it up, all except Vision glared at him not noticing his frozen state, nobody noticed tears fall from his eyes as he rushed out the room.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 335





	The Memories We Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Pea: Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243058) by [anxious_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul). 



Steve’s words sliced the air. Amid the lively living room, a ping from his phone had gone unnoticed. The avengers had all gathered earlier that afternoon. One after the other, all drifting to their central meeting spot. It started with Tony who had wandered in for coffee and rumination with a furrowed brow; lost without Bruce and Thor who were off-world and the weight of the world posing on his shoulders. He was now on his fifth cup. Vision and Wanda had found their way to the loveseat, cuddled up and content. Natasha, Clint, and Steve joined the trio already in the living room for some gaming. After a few rounds, Steve drifted towards the sofa instead. Gaming clearly is not his strong suit. Steve’s laughter and chatter were cut off as his phone vibrated in his pocket. The domestic setting, they all craved occasionally was gone as he stood up, unsteadily and muttered the news.

"Margret ‘Peggy’ Carter has passed away"

Everyone immediately went to comfort Steve everyone but Tony. Suddenly a phone started its sing-song tone from Tony’s pocket. When he picked it up, all except Vision glared at him not noticing his frozen state, nobody noticed tears fall from his eyes as he rushed out the room.

_“Hey Sharon, is…?” “Aunt Peggy…she…”_ There was a muffled cry, _“She passed away in her sleep. I hope you can attend the funeral, Aunt Peggy....would have loved for you to say a few words. The funeral is next week. On the 21st, I hope you can make it". “I’ll try”_

The call ended and Tony let out a choked sob. He lost himself to the loving memories of his aunt.

Even though she didn't understand much she’d always listen to Tony ramble on about his robot designs. Every year on Tony's birthday she would find different ways of surprising him. (His favourite was when he woke up and found a robot dog). How she had slapped Howard across the face because “How could you forget your sons for the third year in a row?” Cheered him on at his graduation — the one his own parents couldn’t attend. She held him as he cried into her shoulder, after his parents' funeral. She had made him a plate of her famous mac and cheese (Tony's favourite) after she had found him hungover, she made him promise not to drink. She held him as he told her of what happened in Afghanistan and Obadiah's betrayal. “Good. He's dead — I would have killed him myself if he wasn't.”

Tony chuckled sadly at some of the memories that came to mind - the painful day when her Alzheimer’s got the better of her. The day Peggy called him ‘Howard’. He had walked into her room with flowers. “Oh Howard, these are beautiful, thank you”. Tony just smiled, kissed her cheek and quickly excused himself. He’d managed two steps before falling and bursting into tears.

Tony was down in his workshop for all of the next week, even when he did appear, he ignored the team receiving dirty looks from them and understanding looks from Vision.  
When the day of the funeral arrived, Tony took a seat in the church beside Sharon, who had hugged him. The Avengers stared at him.  
“All through the week he doesn't care doesn't even ask if Steve is alright and now, he's at her funeral.” Clint finally snapped. “Why does Stark have to make everything about him?” Wanda joined in. “He has the biggest ego I've ever seen.” Natasha grimaced.  
“I don’t think you should judge without knowing the whole story.” Vision spoke up in defence, the Jarvis part of him replaying memories of Peggy coming in to drag Tony out of the lab and making him his favourite mac and cheese.

After a heart-warming speech from Sharon, Tony nervously made his way over to the stage, which shocked the congregation. "Hi everyone, you must be thinking what am I doing up here? I hope my speech will answer that."

"When I was a baby, I cried a lot and nobody could calm me down, no one except Aunt Peggy, she was my godmother”. The Avengers look at him all wearing guilty expressions. “I was 5 years old at the time of my first kidnapping, She charged into the room and shot the kidnapper right in the chest without even the tiniest bit of regret, after that she took me home patched me up and after giving me her famous mac and cheese, proceeded to scold my father about being careless and saying that if anything had happened to me she would make him regret it."

Everyone laughed at that.

“At seven years old, I had built my first robot for my school’s science fair. She along with Ana and Jarvis wouldn't stop praising me until I was as red as a tomato. My parents were rarely home, and my father didn't really care but Peggy, she was always there cheering me on. When my parents died, she spent the whole day with me and made sure I was okay, she never once gave up on me even when I was being a pain.”

He paused and looked at her casket before continuing.

“When I came back from Afghanistan she cried and said she knew I was alive because she taught me to keep trying and never give up, she refused to let me go because she thought I might disappear if she looked away. Then I got palladium poisoning, and she was the only one I told. She held me for a while and told me that if I dare die before her then she will make my ghosts life hell.”  
“When I came to see her after New York, she was mad. It took me forever to convince her that I was okay. After making me promise never to do that again she finally let me come back to New York. — _I'm getting grey hair because of you.”_

“The past four years have been difficult for…everyone. Her fight with Alzheimer’s finally got the better of her and…she…well, she believed I was my father. I had to excuse myself from the room because I didn’t want her to see the tears rolling down my cheeks. The last time I saw her was a month ago and I told her how much I love her, and I’ll tell her again.

“Aunt Peggy, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I love you so much. Thank you for always understanding and being there for me but most of all thank you for the memories we shared." Tony said a quiet thank you and walked back to his seat. Sharon hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. "Aunt Peggy would be so proud of you".

The Avengers and everyone in the Church were crying as he finished. None of them looked at Tony the same after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
